Recuerdos
by Rincita
Summary: Recuerdo todo. La primera sonrisa que me brindaste, tu cara de sorpresa al descubrir algo nuevo y tu gran vitalidad cada vez que ibas por el bosque. Pero ahora, tu rostro era de espanto mientras me veías caer directamente hacia el suelo en mi batalla contra Acnología... (One shot)


**Holaaa a todos eue**

 **Espero que estén todos bien. Yo debería de estar escribiendo mi fic de "The masked man", pero quería apuntarme a un concurso de fanfics de FT que hay en una página de Facebook llamado "Fairy Tail" (FairyTailLatinoForever en el enlace) y no pude resistirme, el nombre del concurso se llama "Fanfiction Tail", por si os interesa participar, que aún hay tiempo. eue Este one shot no es Nalu, ya que quería hacer una historia diferente, por eso decidí que tenía que darle un poco más de protagonismo a Igneel, que aunque no sea de los completos principales, tiene gran importancia en la historia. Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historias, así que no sé cómo habrá quedado, pero lo que sí espero es que esté más o menos decentito. eueU**

 **Y bueno, no os molesto más, así que con esto y un pingüino(?), ¡que empiece este one shot!**

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

 **ONE SHOT: RECUERDOS**

.

Recuerdo todo. La primera sonrisa que me brindaste, tu cara de sorpresa al descubrir algo nuevo y tu gran vitalidad cada vez que ibas por el bosque. Pero ahora, tu rostro era de espanto mientras me veías caer directamente hacia el suelo en mi batalla contra Acnología.

Nunca pensé que mis últimos momentos contigo serían de tal manera, pero, aunque sea el peor momento para esto, aún me llegan muchos recuerdos de felicidad. Sin embargo, querría empezar desde el principio…

Hace 400 años, yo era el alfa del territorio de los dragones, donde no había humanos que merodearan por el lugar ya que sólo era una zona accesible para nosotros y también se vivía en calma. Desgraciadamente, el cargo que pesaba sobre mi espalda formaba parte de generaciones que estaban a mis espaldas, por lo cual era el momento de liderar a todos los dragones y así toda mi descendencia tomaría cargo en el momento en que mi vida tocara a su fin. Sin embargo, no había encontrado a mi alma gemela ni tampoco tenía planeado tener pequeños dragoncillos revoloteando a mi alrededor por el momento, lo único que quería era que mi pueblo fuera feliz.

Pero un día esa felicidad quedó interrumpida cuando un humano apareció en nuestro territorio. Era un hombre de pelo negro al igual que los ojos y llevaba una túnica negra y blanca. Este miraba fijamente a los dragones mientras que ellos gruñían molestos, listos para atacar. Me dispuse a encabezar al grupo y nada más encontrarme frente a él le pregunté enojado al mismo tiempo que le mostraba mis afilados colmillos.

-¿Quién eres tú y como has llegado hasta aquí?

Aquella persona y entonces a su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer espectros deformes que de forma inmediata empezaron a atacar a los dragones, estos empezaron a defenderse como podían, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido, y al final, todo lo que habían defendido los anteriores líderes de los dragones había quedado devastado mientras que esos desconocidos que invadieron nuestro hogar habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro y sin apenas rasguños.

Muchos dragones perdieron a su familia en aquella emboscada: padres, madres y lo peor de todo, a los hijos. Tal vez yo no tenía, pero aun así me dolía en el alma por su familia.

-Yo, Igneel, juro que me vengaré en el nombre de todos –dije lleno de furia, prometiendo acabar con aquel tipo y todos sus subordinados.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las semanas transcurrieron mientras que yo y mis compañeros dragones investigábamos el paradero del causante de la tragedia. Gracias a varios, descubrimos que el nombre de aquel chico era Zeref, era un mago que desde hace un tiempo había dado de que hablar debido a que aniquilaba todo lo que había a su alrededor, desde la tierra que pisaba hasta los seres vivos que se encontraban cerca de él. También supimos varias cosas más, como su base la cual se encontraba en unas montañas del continente de Arakitashia, situado en el oeste, y varias cosas más sobre este.

-Por lo que ha investigado Flora –decía uno de los viejos ancianos que se encontraban conmigo. Tenía las escamas de color cobre, tenía unos bigotes grisáceos y largos y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Ryoudo- está creando demonios con maldiciones. Y actualmente tiene tantos que podría hacer un ejército con ellos.

-Pues tendremos que derrotarles a todos –respondí con seriedad.

-No es muy fácil, Igneel –dijo otro de los dragones el cual era violeta y tenía la mirada azulada, se trataba de Sora-. Esos demonios tienen una fuerza descomunal y ni siquiera usan magia, ya viste lo que nos hicieron.

Solté un gruñido molesto.

-Aún así, han encontrado su punto débil –continuó Ryoudo. Al escuchar esto, giré la vista hacia el dragón violeta-. Según las investigaciones, en su base se encuentra su arma secreta pero a la vez la gran debilidad de Zeref. Se trata de su demonio más poderoso: E.N.D.

-¿E.N.D.? –repetí.

-Por lo que sabemos –habló Sora-, es tan poderoso que les puede otorgar energía vital al resto de demonios, pero actualmente está indefenso para atacar por sí mismo. Por eso creemos que si destruimos a E.N.D. podremos derrotar a todos los demonios.

-Me parece una idea interesante –dije.

-Pues si es así iremos a avisar a los dragones guardianes para que vayan hacia ese lugar.

-No –respondí sorprendiendo a los presentes-. Iré yo solo.

-¿Es que está loco? ¡Si va solo puede que salga herido! –exclamó el dragón de cobre.

-No me importa. No quiero que nadie más salga lastimado –dije seriamente.

Los dos dragones se miraron entre sí por varios segundos hasta que finalmente hablaron.

-Está bien, aún así habrá un dragón que le acompañara y cubrirá su espalda en el caso en que este en problemas –contestó Sora.

-Me parece bien –asentí.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los días transcurrieron hasta que finalmente llegué a Arakitashia y encontré gracias a mi buen olfato la base de Zeref. Junto a mi viajaba Tsubasa, era un dragón de colores blanquecinos y azulados y ojos color oliva. Era un dragón joven y lleno de vitalidad, además que era un líder nato de naturaleza y dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo que pudiera.

-Ya estamos –le dije, Tsubasa asintió y aterrizamos en el suelo, a unos metros de la entrada a la base.

-¿Cómo entrarás? –me preguntó. Le sonreí mostrando mi afilada dentadura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fui encogiéndome de tamaño hasta convertirme en un humano. Mi forma humana era la de un hombre alto y fornido, tenía el cabello rojizo que llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros, ojos afilados y negros y una vestimenta similar a la de un guerrero, que consistía en un peto de metal, pantalones de cuero y botas de batalla.

-En todas las generaciones mi familia ha podido transformarse en una persona –expliqué-. A mí me gusta más mi forma de dragón, pero si para acabar con E.N.D. tengo que transformarme en esto, pues lo haré. Tú de mientras ocúltate por aquí y no dejes que te encuentren.

-De acuerdo –contestó-. Tú ten cuidado.

Asentí con la cabeza y de ahí dio comienzo mi plan de infiltración. Con cuidado entre en el lugar, alerta de que ni Zeref ni alguno de sus demonios me cazara. Atravesé varios pasillos sin nadie a la vista.

-Es extraño –pensé-. Tendría que haberme encontrado con algún demonio en este tiempo. Pero bueno, es mejor para mí.

Seguí caminando hasta que delante de mí vi una salida brillante.

-¿Será allí donde mantienen a E.N.D.?

Aceleré mi paso hasta que llegué a mi destino. La sala era enorme, lleno de máquinas y grandes estanterías llenas de libros. Miré a mí alrededor y no vi a ningún demonio, pero, lo que realmente me llamó la atención es que en aquella sala se concentraba muchísima energía, la cual superaba el mío con creces.

Busqué la fuente de éste cuando entonces me sorprendí con lo que vi. No me había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento que en el centro de la sala había una cápsula ovalada hecho de cristal la cual estaba sujeta al suelo por medio de una especie de raíces oscuras y en su interior estaba a rebosar de agua. Pero lo que realmente me impresionó es que flotando en el líquido transparente había un niño de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué hace ese mocoso ahí dentro? –pensé.

El niño parecía dormido, lo cual sorprendía un poco porque según mis conocimientos los humanos no podían resistir demasiado tiempo en el agua, además, me había dado cuenta de hace un rato que la energía no procedía del agua, sino de él, por lo que llegué a una conclusión de que no era un humano corriente, sino que era el demonio más poderoso de Zeref: E.N.D. Miré seriamente al niño, ya que él era una gran amenaza a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo. Por su culpa, los demonios se hacían fuertes y por ello podían destruir cualquier cosa, como lo que ocurrió en mi territorio.

-Tengo que acabar con él –pensaba mientras transformaba la mano humana en una garra de dragón. Alcé el brazo al cielo, listo para destruir la cápsula de darle el golpe de gracia, sin embargo, mi garra se detuvo cerca del cristal, incapaz de moverme-. ¿Pero por qué…?

Volví a mirar al pequeño, sin entender por qué me había detenido a tan solo unos centímetros cuando entonces observé como el niño abría un poco los ojos, mostrándome unos ojos color carbón. Ahí vi que su mirada medio dormida no mostraba maldad, sino que me enseñaban inocencia tal y como la de un humano normal y corriente junto con un toque de confusión, como si no supiera por qué se encontraba allí. Nada que ver con el de los demonios que nos atacaron. Y después de unos segundos sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar, retomando su sueño.

-Realmente no puedo… -me dije a mi mismo-. No puede acabar con él…

Me arrodillé en el suelo, derrotado. Tenía que destruir a E.N.D. no tener compasión de que tuviera forma infantil, pero cuando le vi no pude evitar pensar que tal vez podría ser como una persona con sentimientos, no un ser despiadado. Así que tomé una decisión.

Volví a levantar mi brazo y esta vez acerté en la cápsula, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Y nada más ocurrir esto, la alarma de emergencia saltó. Miré a los alrededores y vi como de las estanterías aparecían formas oscuras que rápidamente tomaban forma.

-Debo de marcharme de aquí –y nada más decir esto me volví a transformar en dragón, tomé con cuidado al pequeño y desplegué mis alas, rompiendo varias cosas de mí alrededor.

-¡QUE NO ESCAPE! –escuché decir de alguien. Realmente no tenía tiempo para huir por la puerta principal, por eso eché a volar al techo y con un ensordecedor destruí la parte superior de la sala, dándome vía libre al exterior. Volé a varios metros del suelo y empecé a lanzar fuego de mis fauces.

-¡TSUBASA! ¡ES HORA DE IRNOS! –rugí en un momento en el que no me atacaban. Y tras esta orden, el joven dragón echó al vuelo, atacando con hielo, su elemento. Seguimos atacando, hasta que finalmente perdimos de vista la base de Zeref.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

-¿¡ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! –me preguntó Sora hecho una furia-. ¡ES E.N.D., EL DEMONIO DE ZEREF! ¡NUESTRO ENEMIGO!

Nada más llegar a nuestro hogar, las interrogaciones no se dieron a esperar y cuando vieron a aquel humano conmigo no pude evitar recibir reproches por parte de los ancianos dragones.

-Lo siento –me disculpé una vez más-. Pero al ver a ese muchacho no vi que hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, IGNEEL? POR CULPA DE ESE MOCOSO, ¡MUCHAS FAMILIAS HAN QUEDADO DESTROZADAS!

-Fueron los demonios…

-¡GRACIAS A SU ENERGÍA!

Observé la cueva en donde tenía mi nido, el cual actualmente lo ocupaba el inconsciente pelirrosa y tras unos segundos volví mi vista hacia Sora y Ryuodo.

-Lo siento, pero aún sigo pensando que él no hizo nada. Lo vi y no vi nada de maldad en él.

-Pues si ese es el caso –empezó el dragón de cobre- estás contra nosotros.

-¿¡CÓMO DICES!? –exclamé furiosamente al escuchar aquello.

-No podemos permitir que los dragones sufran más. Por eso, sí prefieres quedarte con el pequeño quedarás destituido como alfa.

Le mostré mis dientes, realmente molesto. No podían juzgar a un pequeño porque tal vez no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez Zeref lo usara para su propio beneficio.

-Está bien, se irá… -dije en voz baja.

-Me alegra que haya tomado una buena decisión –decía asintiendo con la cabeza Sora.

-Y yo con él –finalicé.

-¿CÓMO DICE? –exclamaron los dos dragones sin creerlo.

-No puedo dejarle a su suerte –respondí-. Y ya que les parece una amenaza me lo llevaré a una zona alejada de aquí.

-Igneel… -susurró Sora.

-Partiré esta noche, así que si queréis decirme algo antes me encontraré en mi cueva –y tras esto eché a volar lejos de ellos.

Las horas pasaban y yo me encontraba tumbado en mi nido intentando conseguir energía para el viaje que me esperaba. El niño no había abierto los ojos desde que me lo lleve de la base de Zeref, pero aún así respiraba de forma tranquila.

-¿Igneel? –escuché en la entrada de la cueva, así que alcé la cabeza para ver mejor, encontrándome allí con Tsubasa-. ¿Cómo que se marcha?

-He tomado una decisión –contesté para luego voltearle hacia el pequeño humano-. Y tras verle, sentí que debía protegerle porque sé que no lo hacía apropósito.

-Pero irse así… ¿qué pasara con el resto de dragones sin su alfa? ¿Es que los dejará a su suerte?

Respiré hondo y negué con la cabeza.

-He estado pensando durante un tiempo –comencé- y después de reflexionar he llegado a la conclusión de que aunque no haya tenido descendencia, hay un dragón que cumple perfectamente con los requisitos para ser un buen alfa. Y ese eres tú, Tsubasa.

-¿Y-yo? –preguntó realmente sorprendido. Yo asentí con la cabeza-. Pero hay muchos dragones que son realmente buenos como para ocupar el puesto de líder, Igneel. Así que, ¿por qué yo?

-Eres un líder nato –respondí con sinceridad- además, todo el mundo te tiene aprecio. Por esa razón creo que serás un gran alfa de ahora en adelante.

Tsubasa permaneció en silencio mientras me miraba por unos segundos, haciéndome pensar de que estaría pasando por su cabeza y, después de un tiempo, éste inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

-Te prometo que seré un buen líder. Por ti y por todos los dragones del territorio –esbocé una sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

-Que así sea –le contesté, pactando nuestro acuerdo.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó la noche. No había nadie a la vista, por lo que deduje que la mayor parte de los dragones estarían descansando en sus cuevas, por esa razón tomé al muchacho en mi garra y salí de la que había sido mi hogar hasta ahora.

-Cuidaros todos –pensé para después echar al vuelo lejos de allí.

Después de unas pocas horas de estar rodeando el océano, llegué a una zona de montaña cubierta de altos árboles, por lo que deduje que había llegado al reino de Fiore, una península del continente Ishgar el cual era uno de los más cercanos a mi antiguo hogar.

Aterricé en una parte frondosa de las montañas y dejé en una zona repleta de hojas al muchacho para así empezar con la búsqueda de un refugio donde quedarnos de ahora en adelante. Miré a mí alrededor y tras unos segundos opté por caminar por los alrededores.

Busqué por un tiempo hasta que finalmente localicé en una montaña una cueva lo bastante alta como para alguien de mi tamaño, y por esa razón fui a por el niño y le lleve dentro de la cueva.

-Tengo que buscar más cosas para que este sitio sea lo más cómodo posible –pensaba-. ¿Por dónde podría empezar?

Pensaba en varias cosas más, como el alimento, si la zona sería visitada por humanos y más cosas cuando entonces, el niño despertó de su largo letargo. Al ver aquello me fijé en él.

-Por fin despiertas –le dije. El niño se levantó y empezó a rascarse la zona del ojo para desperezarse.

-¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres tú…? –cuestionaba-. ¿Quién soy yo…?

Me tumbé en el suelo hasta que mi cabeza estuviera a su altura.

-¿No sabes quién eres? –pregunté. El pelirrosa negó con la cabeza-. ¿No recuerdas nada?

-¿Sobre qué? –decía extrañado. Respiré hondo y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada, no es nada importante –le contesté.

-¿Y cómo te llamas señor dragón?

Cerré los ojos por un segundo, pensando que lo mejor para él era empezar de cero, que no supiera quien era en realidad.

-Me llamo Igneel –le respondí-. Y yo soy tu padre adoptivo, Natsu Dragneel.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, y con ello empecé a tomarle cariño a Natsu. Al principio era muy tímido, hasta el punto en que siempre pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se volvía más alegre y siempre decidía acompañarme a buscar comida por el bosque.

-¿Has visto ese oso, papá? –preguntó Natsu felizmente-. En una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo le ganarías seguro.

-Ten en cuenta que soy más grande que él –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la cueva, la cual en ese momento había un nido lo suficientemente grande como para que Natsu y yo pudiéramos entrar y dejé lo que era nuestra comida en el suelo. El pequeño empezó a rejuntar piedras alrededor del animal que cacé y tras esto me miró impaciente, esperando a que yo empezara a lanzar fuego para poder cocinar la comida. Resoplé.

-Lo sé –le dije-, lo sé.

Y a continuación, hice un leve soplido, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hice aparecer fuego alrededor de nuestra comida. Natsu se quedó boquiabierto y a la sentía felicidad de que la comida estuviera casi lista.

-Nunca dejaré de sorprenderme con eso –me dijo. Al escuchar esto le sonreí y volví mi vista a mis llamas-. Ojalá pudiera ser un dragón.

-¿Quieres ser un dragón? –pregunté mirándole fijamente. El niño asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndome de tal manera que podía ver bien su dentadura-. Temo decirte que es algo imposible ahora.

Natsu infló sus mejillas, molesto, y con ello se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero no es imposible el usar la magia de un dragón… -continué. Al escuchar aquello el pequeño empezó a exclamar con los brazos en alto.

-¡Enséñame Igneel! –decía-. ¡Enséñame!

Cerré los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo.

-Sería un entrenamiento bastante duro –respondí-. Además, eres algo joven para eso.

-¡Me da igual si soy joven! ¡Enséñame a usar tu magia!

Con el tiempo descubrí que Natsu no descansaría hasta que se saliera con la suya.

-¿Estás listo para un entrenamiento duro con el que seguramente caerás rendido después de un rato?

-¡Sí!

-¿Estás preparado para levantarte al amanecer e irte a descansar a altas horas de la noche?

-¡SÍ!

-¿Estás listo para…?

-ESTOY LISTO PARA CUALQUIER COSA –gritó lleno de decisión. Al escuchar su respuesta no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pues comamos y empecemos con tu entrenamiento.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

El tiempo fue pasando hasta que prácticamente pasó un año. En ese tiempo, Natsu aprendió varias cosas: a leer, escribir, y lo más importante y que más ansiaba: la magia de dragón slayer.

Al decir verdad, a Natsu no le costó mucho aprender a dominar el fuego, y rápidamente logró aprender lo básico: a escupir llamas, a hacer aparecer fuego en sus brazos o alrededor del cuerpo. Y aunque fue muy duro, el esfuerzo dio frutos para él.

Al ver todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por aprender, mientras que él dormía las pocas horas que podía debido a su entrenamiento, yo me quedaba las noches en vela para poder hacer una bufanda con alguna de mis escamas de dragón, la cual no serviría solo para protegerse un poco más del frío, ya que al ser un dragón slayer la temperatura corporal no era igual que la de un humano corriente, sino que más bien servía para protegerle en casos de emergencia, ya que las escamas de dragón eran especiales como para repeler cierto tipo de magia.

La temporada de calor llegó a Fiore, y con ello el buen tiempo. Natsu se encontraba correteando por la zona mientras que yo solamente me limitaba a observarle.

-Hoy estás lleno de energía –le dije.

-Normal –respondió con una sonrisa. Durante el entrenamiento, los dientes del pequeño se hicieron más afilados, asemejándose un poco a la dentadura de un dragón-. Hoy va a ser la primera vez que cace por mi cuenta.

-Cierto –al principio, yo era el que solía cazar a los animales, pero a medida que entrenábamos me hizo prometer que cuando fuera bueno le dejara cazar por sí mismo-. ¿Tienes pensado algún animal?

El niño puso la mano sobre su cara, pensativo, hasta que finalmente contestó.

-¡El animal más grande que vea!

Yo me reí.

-En el bosque hay muchos animales bastante grandes, así que ten cuidado a la hora de escoger.

-¡Entendido!

Sonreí y coloqué una de mis garras sobre él para acariciar su cabeza, pero con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Tras esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí.

Respiré hondo y alcé la vista al cielo. Los días con Natsu eran muy entretenidos, siempre había algo para poder entretenernos cada día, y en ese momento desee que esos días de tranquilidad fueran eternos.

Pero, ese pensamiento desapareció cuando entonces vi una silueta pasar por el cielo, sorprendiéndome porque se trataba de un dragón. Pero, ¿qué hacia allí?

No pensé por un segundo más y eché al vuelo, dispuesto a seguirle. Entonces me di cuenta de que aquel dragón no tenía un lugar fijo, ya que volaba en círculos como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí? –dije tan alto como para que me pudiera escuchar, y con ello el dragón dejó de moverse para girar la vista hacia el lugar donde me encontraba por lo que pude ver claramente de quien se trataba.

Tenía las escamas blancas y gracias a sus alas similares a las de un ave pude reconocerla. Era Grandeeney, la dragona del cielo.

-¡Igneel! –dijo serenamente y con un tono de alivio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunté de forma serie, aunque a la vez feliz de haberme encontrado con otro dragón después de tanto tiempo-. Hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Han pasado muchas cosas –me contestó acercándose a mí-. Según he notado, estás cuidando de un niño humano.

-Más o menos –le dije, incapaz de decirle la verdadera identidad de Natsu-. Puede ser un poco molesto, pero en el fondo es muy bueno.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-He estado viajando alrededor de todo el mundo –contestó-. Y al igual que tú, he estado cuidando a un humano. Una niña concretamente.

-¿Enserio? –dije algo sorprendido. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Su nombre es Wendy Marvell. Y no solo yo, porque cierto amigo tuyo también se ha encargado de cuidar y entrenar a un niño llamado Gajeel Redfox.

Me puse a pensar y rápidamente paso por mi cabeza cierto dragón.

-¿Metalicana también? –esto sí que era una gran sorpresa. Metalicana era un dragón de hierro, muy serio y egoísta, por lo que se me hacía muy extraño de que en ese momento estuviera con un humano.

Grandeeney esbozó una sonrisa, pero se esfumó cuando la pregunté:

-Pero dime enserio, ¿qué haces aquí?

La dragona agachó la mirada al suelo por unos segundos para después volverme a mirar.

-Hace un tiempo –comenzó- un dragón negro llamado Acnología apareció de la nada destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

-¿Un dragón? –repetí, extrañado. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, no se trata de uno normal, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de un dragón slayer transformado en dragón.

Esto hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos, sin poderme creer aquello.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-Hace poco descubrí –siguió-, que con usar en exceso la magia de dragón slayer, no solo obtienes cualidades de un dragón, sino que se transforman en uno.

Agaché la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Eso significa… ¿Qué tanto Natsu como esa niña… -decía recordando que Grandeeney cuidaba a esa tal Wendy- se transformaran en dragones?

-Me temo que sí –contestó. Solté un gruñido molesto, en el fondo estaba feliz de que Natsu pudiera conocer más sobre nosotros los dragones, pero sinceramente no quería que él se transformara en un dragón, y menos como aquel que me contaba Grandeeney-. Sin embargo, ese dragón slayer se transformó porque aceleraron su proceso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La dragona respiró hondo.

-¿Conoces a Zeref? –me preguntó.

-Desgraciadamente sí –dije con total sinceridad, recordando como él y sus demonios acabaron con parte de los dragones a los que yo una vez lideré.

-Pues un día al ver como un humano derramaba sangre de otros dragones, optó por transformarle en uno, pero aún así Acnología siguió destruyendo todo.

-Ese desgraciado… -murmuré. No solo lo decía por Zeref, sino por ese tal Acnología. La magia que enseñamos es realmente poco común, así que ¿por qué acababa con esas criaturas que le dieron ese arte mágico?

-Pero hay una manera de poder acabar con él –dijo, al escucharlo volví a mirar a Grandeeney, impaciente por saberlo-. Y como ya sabrás, la única manera de acabar con un dragón es con magia de dragón.

-¿Quieres decir que nosotros acabemos con él?

-No exactamente –contestó-. Además de nosotros, hay seres humanos que también pueden usar la misma magia que nosotros.

Abrí la boca, sin embargo no pude emitir ni un sonido.

-Seguramente ya sabrás a lo que me refiero. Los pequeños que estamos cuidando son la clave para poder acabar con Acnología.

-¿Estás loca? –pregunté molesto-. ¡Tú misma has dicho que usando de forma excesiva la magia de dragón slayer lo único que lograrán es transformarse en un dragón!

-Lo sé, por eso he estado investigando una manera de frenar un poco la transformación –yo la seguía mirando, esperando a que siguiera-. Hay una magia con la que podemos entrar dentro de los dragón slayers, con eso podemos crear anticuerpos y así prevenir que se transformen al usar mucho su magia.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es más o menos fantástico! –dije con sinceridad. No me gustaba la idea de estar dentro de Natsu para poder evitar que se convirtiera en un dragón.

-Sin embargo, hay un riesgo, y es que si usamos esa magia en el momento en el que volvamos a salir nuestras vidas duraran muy poco. Por lo que se podría decir que moriríamos.

Me paralicé al escucharla. ¿Tenía que renunciar a mi vida para que Natsu pudiera seguir siendo humano? Grandeeney me miraba y tras unos segundos dio un suspiro.

-Hablé con Metalicana sobre esto, y él está de acuerdo –dijo-. Entenderé si rechazas esa idea, ya que es muy duro el separarse de alguien al cual le has tomado cariño y…

-Lo haré –interrumpí-. Quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, por eso no me importa dar mi vida a cambio de que él pueda vivir una vida normal. Será muy triste tanto para él como para mí, y no me extrañaría que me buscara por un tiempo, pero tengo la seguridad de que esto le hará hacerse fuerte y que en su búsqueda conocerá personas con las que entable una gran amistad, porque así es Natsu.

-Ya veo… -dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Además, permaneceré en su alma, por lo que podré vigilarle de cerca y trataría de ayudarle en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

-Es cierto –asintió-. También he pensado que para poder protegerles todo lo posible, hasta que no llegue el momento de necesidad, no aparecer delante de la gente, que para ellos hayamos desaparecido del mapa.

Asentí con la cabeza, conforme con el plan de Grandeeney.

-Pues si ese es el caso, el día límite es el día 7 de Julio, es decir, en tres días –explicó-. Así que trata de pasar todo el tiempo posible con tu hijo.

-Lo haré.

Tras asentir, la dragona salió volando de allí, mientras que yo volvía a aterrizar en el suelo.

-¡Papá! –escuché decir a un pequeño pelirrosa corriendo hacia mí con un gran oso sobre su espalda-. ¡Mira lo que he cazado!

Yo le sonreí, tratando de parecer feliz de verle con una pieza grande.

-¡Muy bien! –le dije, haciendo que éste sonriera.

Y tras esto, nos fuimos a la cueva para preparar la comida.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Los tres días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y yo en ese tiempo traté de pasar todo lo posible con Natsu, enseñándole un poco más de magia y jugando con él en general.

Cuando llegó el momento era de noche, y el pequeño dormía en el nido que hicimos juntos cuando llegamos al bosque. Y sin hacer el menor ruido coloqué la bufanda de escamas ya terminada a su lado.

-Me habría gustado de primera mano verte crecer, seguir mejorando –pensé-. Pero parece ser que no será posible. Aun así, velaré por ti desde el lugar en el que me encontraré.

Escuché a Natsu murmurar entre sueños, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Por brindarme los días más felices de mi larga vida; por mostrarme que todos no son tan malos –pensaba. En ese momento sentía como mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero y que rápidamente se me nublaba la vista-; Y lo más importante… muchas gracias… por ser mi hijo… Natsu…

Entonces todo se oscureció.

.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-.-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos veía las cosas desde la perspectiva de Natsu.

En la misma mañana en la que desaparecí pude ver como lloraba al ver que había desaparecido y su desesperación por encontrarme aunque le fuera difícil… Realmente me sentía mal por haberle dejado a su suerte, pero no me quedó otra alternativa.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a buscarme, llegó a un gremio de magos llamado Fairy Tail, y allí logró hacer muchos amigos, lo cual me alegró muchísimo ya que debía de entablar más relaciones con humanos. Además, aprendió más cosas de las que yo le enseñé y perfeccionó bastante su magia, haciéndome sentir un padre orgulloso.

Sin embargo, aunque fuera pasando el tiempo seguía buscándome por zonas en los que podría habitar dragones o por medio de rumores de otras personas, hasta el punto de que una vez encontró un huevo del cual pensaba que era de un dragón, pero al final salió un pequeño gatito azulado y con alas el cual Natsu le nombró como Happy.

Mientras lo cuidaba se hizo un poco más amiga de una niña llamada Lisanna, la cual gastaba bromas a Natsu las cuales le hacían avergonzarse. Esa niña me caía bien, pero al de unos pocos años ella "murió" lo cual le dejó a Natsu destrozado, por lo que intentó olvidarlo retomando su búsqueda. Hasta que un día, tras escuchar un rumor sobre un tal "Salamander" él partió junto con Happy a Hargeon, una ciudad portuaria. Allí fue donde conoció a Lucy.

Era una chica que quería entrar en Fairy Tail, y que a partir de entonces Natsu cambió para bien. Desde que esa muchacha llegó, Natsu vivió muchísimas aventuras con sus compañeros y entabló una mejor amistad con el resto del gremio… incluso viajo a un mundo del cual se encontraban sus alter egos y pudo reencontrarse con su vieja amiga Lisanna la cual había sobrevivido años atrás.

En todos esos viajes veía como él conocía gente nueva y no solo eso, durante ese tiempo los humanos que cuidaban Grandeeney y Metalicana, Gajeel y Wendy, entraron en Fairy Tail. Y no sólo eso, también descubrí que no solo había humanos que habían aprendido la magia de dragón slayer por medio de nosotros, sino que también un objeto llamado lácrima para poder aprender esa magia, y lo pude saber gracias a que en el gremio de Natsu había un hombre con la magia de un dragón slayer del trueno pero que por crear un gran conflicto tuvo que irse, sin embargo regresó cuando les salvó a Natsu y a sus amigos la vida. Todo iba de viento en popa hasta que apareció Acnología.

Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero les fue imposible vencerle, pero gracias a que el alma de la antigua maestra del gremio apareció, pudo salvarles a todos de morir, no obstante permanecieron dormidos por siete largos años, y cuando despertaron todo había cambiado.

Por eso compitieron en unos juegos mágicos para devolverle la popularidad a su gremio, ya que había perdido prestigio con el paso del tiempo. Allí conocieron a más dragón slayers los cuales habían aprendido su magia gracias a nosotros, los dragones pero al mismo tiempo por las lácrimas. Además, tuvieron que pelear contra ocho dragones del pasado, sin embargo no pudieron derrotar a ni uno de ellos.

Después de aquello todo volvió más o menos a la normalidad hasta que revelaron el nombre de E.N.D. y llegó Tártaros, un gremio formado por los demonios de Zeref.

Todos juntaron sus fuerzas para derrotarles, sin embargo tuvieron muchos problemas los cuales empeoraron con el retorno de Acnología.

A causa de ello, opté por salir del interior de Natsu, dispuesto a luchar.

-Siempre estuve dentro de ti –le dije cuando me encontraba en el exterior.

Cuando mi hijo me vio después de mucho tiempo se echó a llorar de felicidad al verme y al poco tiempo se dirigió a mí para pedirme explicaciones sobre el demonio de Zeref. Yo apenas le dije mucho, solo que le explicaría más adelante. Además, le pedí que no permitiera que abrieran el libro de E.N.D. a cambió de información y se marchó dispuesto a pelear y para hacerme ese favor.

La batalla siguió tanto en la tierra como en el aire. Los dragones que habíamos cuidado a los dragón slayers hace tiempo aparecieron en la batalla mientras que yo peleaba con todas mis fuerzas contra Acnología.

Al mismo tiempo, yo hablaba telepáticamente con Natsu.

Le expliqué la verdad de porque había estado en su interior todos estos años, y le pedí que no se enfrentara a Acnología por si solo ya que insistía de que me ayudaría. Yo me negué a ello. Entonces, tanto yo como Acnología chocamos entre sí, pero, tan solo pude arrancarle el brazo mientras que a mi logró quitarme gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Empecé a caer al suelo mientras que Natsu me miraba aterrorizado al verme de esa manera.

-Te he observado todo este tiempo... en verdad has crecido mucho… –le decía telepáticamente-. Quiero decirte que… los días que pasé contigo... fueron los más felices de toda la vida... tú me diste poder para apreciar a los humanos…

Escuchaba hablar a Natsu con desesperación, sin embargo yo corté con la telepatía.

-Siento no haber podido estar mucho tiempo contigo, Natsu… –pensé mientras veía como Acnología cargaba su aliento de dragón, el cual sería su golpe de gracia-. Pero al menos… me ha alegrado mucho volver a verte por última vez…

Tras esto, Acnología lanzó su ataque.

-Gracias por todo….

Mi vista se nubló mientras que escuchaba a mi hijo gritar lleno de dolor por última vez.

-¡IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!

Después de eso, dejé de sentir.


End file.
